Love is Pain Like a Candle in The Rain
by GrandQueen
Summary: Serrant le poing, il se débarrassa des pétales jaunes en les glissant dans sa poche : tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire ? Je suis juste en train de crever mais c'est pas comme si j'avais particulièrement envie de vivre du coup tranquille. Je t'avoue que c'est assez handicapant et puis ma gorge me tue, littéralement, alors hâte que ça se finisse. ? À d'autres


Étouffant sa toux d'une main devant sa bouche, Reiji détourna le visage du microphone devant lui sans réussir à la taire suffisamment pour ne pas parasiter l'enregistrement de la nouvelle chanson des Quartet Night.

Il sentit sur lui le regard agacé de Camus, celui éternellement neutre de Ai et du coin de l'œil, il cru apercevoir l'ébauche d'un froncement de sourcils inquiet sur le visage de Ranmaru.

L'ainé du groupe s'excusa un instant et sorti de la cabine d'enregistrement pour ne pas créer plus de soucis et laisser les trois autres enregistrer leurs parties en paix, il pourrait faire la sienne plus tard et ce n'était pas comme si les Quartet Night étaient connus pour être les meilleurs amis du monde, à toujours tout faire ensemble, non, ça c'était pour STARISH.

Reiji marcha jusqu'au hall du studio sans croiser personne avant d'être repris par une quinte de toux particulièrement douloureuse, il commençait à avoir l'habitude de cracher ses poumons, certes, mais la sensation âcre et le goût du sang et des fleurs dans sa gorge restaient loin d'être plaisants.

Il baissa le regard sur sa main dans laquelle reposait quelques pétales jaunes avant de soupirer, s'il souffrait pour si peu, il ne s'imaginait pas la suite.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda le bassiste des Quartet Night qui l'avait suivi, le prenant l'autre totalement au dépourvu.  
« Tranquille RanRan, pas de quoi t'inquiéter, c'est juste un coup de froid. »

Mentit automatiquement Reiji, serrant le poing et ré-affichant son sourire habituel. Il se débarrassa des pétales des fleurs en les glissant dans la poche de son pantalon beige pour pouvoir attraper la bouteille d'eau que Ranmaru lui avait gentiment acheté, c'est pour la gorge il avait précisé comme si ce n'était pas déjà évident, pas vraiment habitué à être gentil, justement.

« Tu prends froid en plein été, toi ? »  
« La climatisation c'est ultra fourbe, on s'imagine pas comme ça. »

L'excuse en soit était crédible, les changements de température entre intérieur et extérieur était assez drastiques pour en rendre malade plus d'un, malgré tout, Ranmaru ne sembla pas avaler ça, sans pour autant pousser Reiji à parler. Ils n'étaient pas amis, malgré tout les efforts du brun pour se rapprocher de ses collègues, et quelque part s'était tant mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire ? « Je suis juste en train de crever mais c'est pas comme si j'avais particulièrement envie de vivre du coup tranquille. Je t'avoue que c'est assez handicapant et puis ma gorge me tue, littéralement, alors hâte que ça se finisse. » ? Pas sûr que ça passe. Pas avec Ranmaru en tout cas. Les deux n'étaient pas particulièrement potes, ni particulièrement proches, mais Reiji connaissait suffisamment son bassiste pour savoir que derrière ses airs de gros durs, il était adorable, il ne supporterait sans doute pas d'entendre Reiji balancer nonchalamment qu'il attendait la mort avec impatience.

* * *

Ça allait un peu mieux maintenant que les médecins s'occupaient de lui, c'était moins douloureux maintenant qu'il avait des médicaments pour anesthésier sa gorge, ça allait un peu mieux mais il n'en avait pas moins hâte que ça se finisse. Bientôt, il pensait, vu comment on l'avait alité à l'hôpital et au vu des perfusions de morphine et de nutriments qu'il avait au bras. Sa gorge n'allait pas mieux, et manger n'était pas la meilleure des idées alors il se contentait de… truc lacté saturé en sucre et en calories ainsi que de perfusions pour les vitamines nécessaires.

« Une visite pour vous, Mr. Kotobuki. » annonça la voix de l'infirmière.

Elle laissa entrer Ranmaru dans la chambre avant de s'éclipser. Depuis tout le temps que Reiji était là, il était le seul de ses bandmate à lui avoir rendu visite plus qu'une fois, toujours avec un air plus inquiet, toujours avec la même phrase.

« Putain, Reiji, t'attends quoi pour faire cette opération ? »

Auquel le brun répondait toujours par un « j'y réfléchi » que le bassiste trouvait aberrant. Réfléchir ? Mais réfléchir à quoi ? Où était le dilemme ? Reiji n'avait que deux options : soit il faisait l'opération et se débarrasser de la fleur en même temps que de ses sentiments et ses souvenirs certes, de la personne qu'il aimait et il guérissait où bien il mourrait. À sa place, son choix aurait été vite fait, au diable ses sentiments et ses souvenirs, il voulait vivre. Des souvenirs, il s'en ferait d'autres.

« Je ne la ferais pas, RanRan. »

« T'as réfléchi tout ce temps pour ça ? Fais moi le plaisir d'y repenser, parce que ta décision là, c'est tout sauf celle d'une personne réfléchie. »

Et pourtant, réfléchir, il n'avait fait que ça de ses journées, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'être cloué dans son lit. Il avait pensé à faire l'opération, parce que l'idée de mourir ne l'avait jamais dérangé plus que ça mais à force d'être seul avec le silence et l'ennui, il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait vivre, qu'il voulait embêter Camus en faisant du bruit avec ses maracas pour rien, il voulait continuer à enlacer Ai juste pour se faire jeter, il voulait dire à Ranmaru d'arrêter de s'en faire, qu'il allait bien, il voulait chanter encore avec les Quartet Night, et il voulait voir ses protégés de STARISH grandir dans l'industrie et faire leurs preuves…

« Je passe mes journées à réfléchir RanRan, je ne ferais pas l'opération et c'est tout. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas crever au moins, hein ? Reiji, putain de merde, tu vas crever. »

Ça l'énervait. Ça l'attristait. Ça l'énervait à quel point ça l'attristait et ça l'énervait que Reiji soit aussi con. En dépit des apparences, Ranmaru était attaché à son collègue, à son ami et il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir été plus patient avec lui, moins froid, moins insupportable, plus amical justement. Il se persuadait d'être un gros dur alors que putain, il s'occupait de chats errants tout les soirs, bien sûr qu'il aurait pu mieux se comporter avec Reiji. Est-ce que si il l'avait fait, ça aurait changé les choses ? Est-ce que ça aurait été une raison suffisante pour lui donner envie de continuer de vivre ?

« Pourquoi ? Je comprends pas ton raisonnement et je pense même pas pouvoir le comprendre mais explique toujours, je ferais un effort pour essayer. »

Il ne comprendrait pas. Il n'essaierait pas. Qu'importe les excuses de Reiji, il ne comprendrait jamais comment il était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était mieux de se laisser mourir plutôt que de se faire soigner.

« C'est mon meilleur ami. Comment tu veux que j'accepte d'oublier mon meilleur ami ? »

« Meilleur ami duquel tu te nous as jamais parlé ? Meilleur ami qui n'est pas venu te voir une seule fois depuis que t'es hospitalisé ? C'est pas un meilleur ami, ça, Reiji. »

Il aurait du être choqué du coming out de son ami, mais franchement, que Reiji soit gay était le cadet de ses soucis, ce n'était même pas un problème en fait parce que RanRan n'était même plus sûr de n'aimer que les filles ces derniers temps.

« Il est dans une chambre au troisième étage. Dans le coma, entre la vie et la mort depuis des années. » il expliqua calmement avec un sourire forcé. « Tentative de suicide. Ma faute. J'ai pratiquement tué l'homme que j'aime, Ranmaru. » il se retenait de ne pas pleurer à la mention d'Aine. « Vivre avec ça sur la conscience m'est à peine supportable, tu penses vraiment que je peux, que j'accepterais de me faire opérer et d'oublier ? Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit. »

« Conneries. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, comment ça pourrait l'être ? » Reiji était bien trop doux pour faire quoique ce soit qui blesserait qui que ce soit, alors son meilleur ami ? La personne qu'il aime ? « Et putain, tu penses vraiment que c'est ce qu'il voudrait ? Que ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir te laisser mourir de la sorte ? Si il était ton meilleur ami, il voudrait te voir vivre et être heureux. »

Si il était en mesure de le faire, il serait là à sa place, aux côtés de Reiji, à lui dire d'arrêter de faire le con et de demander l'opération immédiatement.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Je mérite pas d'être heureux. »

Et il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été depuis l'accident d'Aine, sauf peut-être quelque fois en compagnie du reste du groupe. Quand il était avec ses fans aussi, même si il pensait ne pas mériter autant de leur amour.

« Comment tu fais pour pas te rendre compte que t'es, au contraire, la personne qui le mérite le plus ? Idiot. »

Le bassiste posa sa grande main sur l'une des joues de Reiji, essuyant plus ou moins délicatement les larmes qui y coulaient. Il essayait d'être réconfortant.

« Reiji, s'il te plaît, penses-y de nouveau. » une demande désespérée. « Tu peux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. »

C'était dit. Ranmaru ne voulait pas que Reiji meurt, pas avant longtemps et surtout pas de cette manière là. C'était son pote. Son pote chiant, certes, mais son pote quand même et comment il était censé survivre à ça, hein ? Reiji c'était vraiment un petit con égoïste, c'était facile de crever mais Ranmaru, il devrait s'en remettre et ça serait beaucoup plus difficile… Putain, il le savait en plus, lui qui n'était toujours pas remis d'Aine.

« S'il te plaît, ne soit pas un con jusqu'au bout. On a besoin de toi, les Quartet Night seront plus les Quartet Night sans toi et tes maracas et Tokiya et Otoya vont avoir besoin de toi aussi. On veut pas que tu meurs. »

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, à lui aussi. Il retira sa main de la joue de Reiji, lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et un regard qui le suppliait de réfléchir encore et de prendre la bonne décision cette fois. Il inspira un grand coup, il reviendrait le lendemain, quand il serait moins émotif, et peut-être que Reiji lui annoncerait que son opération était prévue pour juste après et il attendrait qu'il sorte du bloc, de l'hôpital, et il l'inviterait à manger, à boire, il lui apprendrait à jouer de la basse comme Reiji demandait toujours et ils se disputeraient encore parce que putain ce qu'il serait chiant, mais au fond, ils seraient heureux, tout les deux. Peut-être.


End file.
